<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Espro X Blossom - A Night in the Forest by Espro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955637">Espro X Blossom - A Night in the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espro/pseuds/Espro'>Espro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chuki - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, Vines/Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espro/pseuds/Espro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom shows off her skills to Espro and shows him that guys aren't the only ones who can satisfy his needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Espro X Blossom - A Night in the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight illuminated the path to Blossom's cave; she lived in the wilderness, a protector of the forest of sorts... Seducer to Espro as well, not that he'd admit her proficiency at that. He whistled while walking along the path, careful not to trip over any vines. When he can to the respective area, he looked around, before calling out to his friend. "Blossom? Are you out there?" No response. He called once more. No response again. Espro turned around and scratched his head; he was sure that his friend would've been nearby, but she wasn't in sight. He begun mindlessly pacing around the clearing, thinking whether he was lost or not.</p><p>A vine crept up behind him. One grabbed his leg, and suddenly another. "Eek!" He squeaked loudly in surprise, before hearing a giggle behind him. Espro knew this could only mean one thing, and sighed. Seconds later he was dangling upside down, and was face first with his female friend. Even though his was 4'11", much taller than his friend who stood at 3'2", she always managed to make that irrelevant. It's great for friend to see eye to eye, after all. "Do we have to do this everytiiime!" He said, whining petulantly. "Do what?" Blossom said with a small smirk. "Can't I greet and have fun with a close friend?" A vine playfully jabbed him.</p><p>Espro's face already turned red as he folded his arms. He close his eyes and turned his head away, huffing at the green Chuki. "If you're gonna have fun I'd rather it be both of us having fun." She tilted her head and nodded. "Oh, I see, so something like this then?" Before Espro could open his eyes to respond, he felt Blossom's soft, fuzzy lips against his own. Like the vines around Espro, their soft tongues intertwined with each other. He pushed into the kiss, acquainting himself with the taste. They would sometimes pull back, but before long would go back to it... It only took a few iterations of this for Espro's eye to shoot open, realizing that his shirt was being pulled over his head. He had a throbbing member already--Blossom knew just how much affection turned him on. She smirked in victory. "Y'know, for a gay guy you sure enjoyed our kiss," she teased.</p><p>Espro blushed heavily and looked away. "I-I j-just like kissing!" He said, extremely flustered and still not fully used to someone who wasn't a guy turning him on this way. "Is that so?" She replied, inching closer while the vines settled him down to the floor. Espro's cock in the air, Blossom took the opportunity to lead over him and gently rub her pussy on his tip. He moaned softly, his hips thrusting up slightly to help himself press against it more, but the strong vines that held him down prevented much movement. "Uh uh, we're doing this at my pace~" A vine wrapped around the base of his shaft, slowly stroking it as she rubbed her wet lips up and down the cock. Espro begun leaking his cool, slippery pre-cum in response, the slippery fluid running down his cock which the vines happily evened out. The banana Chuki was squirming by now, his throbbing length teased by someone who he never thought would be able to turn him on this way, much less have him wanting more so badly. Too bad his cock was a dead give away.</p><p>Blossom could sense his turmoil, but knew that deep down, Espro wanted it too, even if he was too shy to admit it. She smirked as she lowered her entrance onto his length. The slipperiness of her entrance from her pre and his slickness of pre-covered cock made the first push easy, but Espro's size was hardly something to scoff at. The girthy length stretched her, making her moan quietly while biting down on her lips. She slowly raised her hips up and down, earning light pants and gasps from the in-denial Chuki below. His squirms never stopped, the combination of her wet walls and being dominated by such a close friend was no doubt enticing to him, but he had an ultimatum. Admit or Blossom would tease and edge him for as long as she wished. Soon, Blossom was taking over a half of his length every time she went down. His face was awash with pleasure, he could hardly process the feeling he had, but his friend wasn't going to let him get off that easily.</p><p>Blossom could feel Espro's thick, gooey, rich cum starting to leak from his cock; he hadn't cum just yet but was desperately close. Realizing this, Blossom slammed her hips down faster taking Espro's full length in with each sloppy thrust, making soft, slick sounds, causing Espro's moans to grow raspier and his whines to grow needier, but the vines kept her in control. Regardless, Espro was at the tip of his iceberg, his nose and whiskers twitching with pleasure when suddenly, he felt her soft lips once again. It was too much for him. His massive length erupted into her and she drove her hips down to his base. Sparks flew through their body as their tongues clashed, gently wrestling with each other in the aftermath. They kept at it for a while, smooching and kissing from various angles before pulling away, a light daze surrounding the two.</p><p>Espro's length had flooded her pussy, the extra cum seeping outwards and running down his leg, leaving him with a messy groin. The duo panted hard, softly looking into each other's eyes. Naturally, Blossoms' wit was what broke the silence. "So, ready to admit you're not fully gay now?" Espro looked away and nervously flicked his fingers. "Y-y'know, v-various variables have to be tested before one can make any c-concrete conclusions." Blossom stifled a laugh. "Really? And uh..." Blossom lifted herself up and off Espro's cock, revealing a length that was fully drench in cum, making his length look more like white chocolate than milk, and a pussy that dripped with Espro's creamy mess. "I'm no scientist, but I don't think you'll be getting much more concrete data than this. But hey! And least you didn't plead the fifth like last time," she teased, which was accompanied by several giggles. With a flash of green from her crystals, she called off her vines, allowing Espro to stand to his feet. A flash of his crystals summoned a small torrent of water that was about to clean him off, but Blossom told him not to. "You don't need to worry about cleaning up, I'll cover that inside. But it's getting late." He complied and followed her down the stairs into her cave. </p><p>She made due on her promised when down there, making sure that Espro's cock was as clean as could be, to which he flusteredly complied with. A quick shower afterwards in which they helped clean each other off, which Blossom obviously used to tease Espro. Next they were in the bed, cuddling each other, drifting off to sleep. "You're an adorable goob, you know that?" He sighed and snuggled her tight. "And you're a ...uh nerd." He looked away petulantly, mildly upset that he couldn't think of a better retort but feeling her tail curl around him brought him back. "I'm happy to call you my friend," she said softly. "Same here," he replied, and placed a kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>